First year with the twins
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Sequel to triple threat. The first year of Arizona and Maria being mothers.
1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks after the twins were born. Maria was up feeding them in their nursery when Arizona's alarm went off meaning today was the day she had to go back to work for the first time after the twins were born. She wasn't the most enthusiastic about it, to say the least, especially since all the sleepless nights from the twins waking them both every 3 hours.

"Morning Ria." Arizona greeted after she'd had a shower and entered into the nursery.

"Morning Arizona." Maria greeted whilst she was burping Hazel. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just don't want to go back to work already." Arizona answered and picked up Josephine. "I'm going to miss you all today."

"We'll miss you too," Maria answered, putting Hazel back in her crib. "I'm going to go back to bed," Maria told her wife, wanting some extra sleep.

"Oh. Okay." Arizona answered, slightly taken aback by how it seemed like her wife didn't want to spend time with her. "Can I say goodbye first?" She asked.

"Of course Arizona," Maria answered as Arizona put Josephine back in her crib before kissing Maria goodbye. "Have a good rest Ria." She wished.

"I will until the twins need me again," Maria answered, pausing. "Have a good day at work."

"Thankyou Ria," Arizona answered as Maria went back to their bed so she could sleep again.

Arizona arrived at work just on time and changed into her scrubs quickly before heading down to the paediatric ward.

"Robbins your back!" Karev exclaimed happily, seeing his friend and colleague.

"Yes, I'm back." She answered and yawned.

"I'm presuming you're not getting much sleep?" He asked.

"No. Twins are hard work. Maria does all the feeding but they still wake me when they cry."

"That must be annoying. How are the twins?"

"It's very annoying. And they're doing great." She answered.

"How's Ria?"

"She seems tired and I'm a little worried about her because she seemed a bit withdrawn this morning."

"She was probably just tired Arizona. Try not to worry about her too much."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just care about her and I want her to be okay."

"I understand that. Maybe try and talk to her later if you're worried." He advised.

"Yeah. I will if she's awake when I get back." Arizona paused. "She's been sleeping a lot."

"She's just had twins Arizona. You know that's normal so don't let your love for her make you over-worry."

"Thankyou Karev. I'll try not to."

"Good." He responded before they both went their separate ways for consults.

Arizona's first patient was a teenage girl aged 15 who was admitted by the ENT resident the previous evening with impaired breathing and frequent ear aches and bouts of tonsillitis. "Hello, I'm Arizona Robbins." The doctor greeted as she looked at the girl's chart. "We would like to give you surgery, it will mean you won't get sick so much," Arizona explained. "I will remove your adenoids and your tonsils. You will be able to leave the hospital the day after it's done. I just need your parents' consent."

"Will I be able to sing again?" She asked.

"Yes. In a couple of weeks you'll be good as new." Arizona replied, answering the patient's question.

"Thankyou." She answered as Arizona left. "Do you want to assist?" She asked the ENT resident as they left.

"Please!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay. After you get her mother's permission schedule her in as soon as possible." Arizona told her, wishing she had Maria to do the surgery with because although she didn't need another attending to assist it was always nice to have adult company, especially her company. Alice would have to do though, it was as close to Maria as she could get.

The surgery was scheduled that afternoon, soon after lunch. "Why did you ask me to assist?" Alice asked while they were scrubbing in.

"Because you're good and I haven't done an Adenoidectomy in a while," Arizona answered. "Maria has always been there."

"Oh okay." She answered. "Do you think Maria will be okay if I come over so she can help me study for my boards tonight?"

"I don't know. Give her a call after the surgery." Arizona answered, knowing that although Maria would normally be up for helping her favourite resident she wasn't sure if she would today as she had been so tired lately.

"Yeah. I will." Alice answered she could really do with the help on studying for her oral boards.

The two did the surgery, talking to keep each other company as they operated. Fortunately, the surgery went perfectly and they were in and out in just over an hour. "Can you check on Haley and alert me when she wakes please?" Arizona asked.

"Sure." Alice agreed.

Haley came round soon after, fortunately feeling a lot better although she did feel a little groggy from the anaesthesia. "How are you feeling?" Alice asked her.

"Better." She answered hoarsely.

"That's good," Alice answered and carried out some basic checks to make sure everything was okay. "We should be able to release you in the morning."

"Thankyou." She answered.

"That's okay. We're just doing our jobs." She answered as Arizona came into her room and first looked at the updated chart before talking to Haley and making sure she was okay.

"Are you coming round tonight?" Arizona asked Alice as they went out of the patient's room.

"Yeah. Maria said she feels up to helping me." Alice answered.

"Do you want to come with me?" Arizona offered, knowing that they had both finished their shift.

"That would be nice of you Arizona. Thankyou." Alice answered, taking up the offer.

"That's okay Alice." She answered, as they both went separate ways to get changed out of their scrubs and into the clothes they came to work in before meeting up again and driving to Maria and Arizona's home.

When they arrived at the house Maria greeted them and served them both up dinner, having cooked as she got bored during the day from being home on her own. "Maria I didn't know you could cook!" Arizona exclaimed, eating the food. After 7 years of being together, she didn't realise that Maria could cook.

"Yeah. I can cook." She answered.

"Why have you failed to tell me this until now?"

"Because I haven't been so bored that I've wanted to cook properly until now." She answered.

Arizona laughed, knowing that Maria was normally really lazy when it came to being in the kitchen and cooking. It was typical of her to wait no more than 20 minutes for a meal and the extent of her cooking was boiling some pasta and veggies and throwing a pre-prepared sauce over the top.

After dinner Arizona went into the living room and looked after the babies when they needed it whilst Alice and Maria stayed in the dining room so Maria could help her with her boards by running through possible scenarios and questions she could be given and finding a balance between helping her and waiting for her to figure things out for herself.

"I think you'll do great in your boards," Maria told her at the end of their session as she knew this last minute visit was because she was panicking about them.

"Thankyou Maria. I just don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't let anyone down." She reassured.

"I hope not." She answered. "Can I come round whenever I need your help?" She asked, knowing that seeing as her boards were in a months' time Maria would not be back from maternity leave.

"Of course you can. Just call first to make sure I'm in." Maria answered warmly.

"Thankyou." She answered. "You're so helpful."

"And you're really talented," Maria answered. "Have more confidence in yourself. It'll do you good."

"Yeah I'll try to," Alice answered before they both said goodbyes to each other and Alice left to go home.

After Alice left Maria went to the living room to see Arizona. "Hello, sweetheart." Arizona greeted, seeing her. "Come and snuggle with me."

"Okay," Maria answered and went over to snuggle with her wife on the sofa. "Just don't touch my boobs." She warned.

"Oh okay. Why not?" Arizona asked, letting Maria get comfortable before wrapping her arms around her, being sure to avoid her boobs.

"They're a bit tender at the moment and I have two babies clinging on to them all day. I just would like them to be left alone for the time being."

"I understand," Arizona answered softly, knowing it was normal for women to not want to be touched soon after giving birth.

"How have the twins been?" Maria asked once they were snuggled.

"They've been fine Ria," Arizona answered.

"Oh good. They'll probably wake for a feed soon." Maria answered and decided to embrace Arizona's warmth until then, knowing she had to make the most of it now that Arizona was back at work.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of Arizona's first week at work and the two were both lying in bed beside each other, just in silence and enjoying each other's company. "I have the weekend off work." Arizona finally said sleepily.

"You do?" Maria asked, happy that she would be able to spend the weekend with her wife.

"Yes. And I'm not on call so we don't have to worry about emergencies dragging me in." She continued.

"Arizona. Thankyou." Maria answered. She had started to feel lonely being alone for most of the day, with only the babies to keep her company.

"That's okay sweetheart," Arizona answered her and yawned. "Wake me if you need me for anything." She told Maria, as she did every night when she could tell she would soon fall asleep.

"I will Arizona," Maria answered, also feeling very sleepy. "Good night sweetheart." She continued.

The next morning Arizona woke up to find Maria was fast asleep beside her, which made her happy as she knew her wife needed the rest and she didn't always have the easiest time with sleeping. After lying in bed for a few minutes Arizona decided to get up and check on the twins who were also still fast asleep.

After seeing this Arizona decided she'd go downstairs and make breakfast for her wife, knowing this would make her happy once she woke up and it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Sitting in the kitchen with a recipe book she got a while ago for her birthday yet hadn't used much and looked through it so she could decide what to make Maria for breakfast. Eventually, she settled on waffles and decided she'd serve them with fruit and maple syrup as that's what she knew Maria would like.

Once she made the batter up she decided to go back up to their room to see if Maria was awake as she didn't want to start cooking them until she was. "Morning Ria." Arizona greeted, seeing her wife was up and reading something on her tablet.

"Morning Arizona," Maria answered, looking up from her tablet.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm good Arizona," Maria answered. "How about you?"

"I'm good too Ria." She responded pausing. "I'm making you breakfast in bed so don't get up."

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," Arizona responded. "Are you hungry?"

"Very," Maria answered.

"Okay. I'll bring it up soon." Arizona said before going downstairs to cook the waffles.

A while later Arizona came back upstairs with two plates of waffles topped with fruit and a bottle of maple syrup along with two cups of coffee. "You made waffles?" Maria asked happily.

"Yes. Is that okay?" Arizona asked and sat beside her wife.

"Perfect," Maria replied and poured syrup over her plate of waffles.

"I'm glad of that," Arizona answered and added syrup to hers once Maria had finished with it.

The couple talked while they ate their breakfast and decided they would go for a walk round the park with the twins later on that day. They enjoyed having days where they could have time for breakfasts in bed and long undisturbed chats as a couple. "I'll get the twins," Arizona said when she heard them start to wake.

"Okay Ari," Maria answered, allowing her wife to get up and bring the twins to her for their feed.

"Hello, Josephine!" Arizona made a fuss of the baby and decided she'd take her in for Maria to feed first and then come back to get Hazel whom she also made a fuss of and cradled until Maria had finished feeding Josephine whom she decided to cradle whilst Hazel was being fed.

"I love our girls," Arizona told Maria, feeling thankful that they were able to have two beautiful baby girls despite how difficult it was for them to get pregnant and then with all the difficulties of the pregnancy.

"So do I," Maria answered as she was burping Hazel.

After the twins had been fed and changed Maria and Arizona finally got up and ready to walk around the park. Fortunately, it was one of those rare sunny days in Seattle which made for a very pleasant walk. The downside however, was that it also made the park busy, not that it was too much of an issue but both Maria and Arizona did both prefer the park on its quieter days.

After getting home and putting the twins back down to rest Arizona came down to Maria. "Can we have sex?" She asked.

"I don't really feel like it," Maria answered. "If you're really desperate we can, though." Maria continued.

"No. It's fine. I'm not really desperate." Arizona replied. "It can wait until you're feeling up to it," Arizona answered, slightly disappointed as although she knew a loss of libido was normal she was really hoping it wouldn't happen to Maria.

"Okay Arizona," Maria answered and looked at her wife lovingly. It was great that she had someone who seemed to understand so much.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked her. Feeling like now was the right time to voice some of the concerns about her wife.

"Arizona," Maria said pausing, looking at the worry in her wife's eyes. "I'm fine." She answered. "Stop worrying about me so much. You'll make yourself ill."

"Only if you promise that you'll tell me if you're not okay," Arizona answered.

"I promise Ari," Maria responded before giving her wife a passionate kiss to the lips.

"Okay. I'll stop worrying." Arizona answered after she'd kissed her wife back.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went on with Arizona going to work every day and Alice often coming over to study for her boards whilst she wasn't at work. During some of these sessions Arizona wasn't around to look after the twins and this meant Maria had to care for them and had also lead to Alice becoming quite fond of the two baby girls. While they were taking a break for Maria to go to the loo Alice was jiggling Josephine up and down, cooing at the baby to show her appreciation of the baby when she noticed what seemed to her like a smile. "I think Josephine just smiled at me." Alice told Maria once she had come back from the loo.

"It was probably just gas or something. She hasn't smiled properly yet. She's still very young." Maria answered, explaining that chances are it wasn't a smile.

"Oh okay." Alice answered, slightly disappointed. "Can still hold her?" She asked.

"Of course you can Alice. She likes you." Maria responded, noticing how much Josephine seemed to have warmed to Alice.

"Thankyou." Alice answered before they got back to running through possible scenarios that she may be faced with in the exam, making sure that they had covered all basis as the exam was the net morning and Alice was very worried that she wouldn't be ready.

"Try and get some sleep." Maria advised at the end of their session as she was seeing Alice out.

"I'll try to." Alice answered, although she knew that the likelihood of nerves getting the better of her were high.

"Good. I'll be down in the morning to wish you luck." Maria told her as she left.

Outside the hospital the next day the atmosphere was tense, it was clear that all the residents were worried about the upcoming exam. It would be strange if they weren't, seeing as it was the most important exam of their lives.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked Alice the next morning.

"Sick." She answered, being absolutely terrified for the coming exam. There was however an element of excitement as if she passed the exam she would come back next year as Maria's ENT fellow.

"You'll be okay." Maria reassured. "Try and eat something before the exam." She advised, knowing that however much Alice may not feel like eating at this moment.

"Yeah I will." Alice agreed. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone." She continued.

"You won't disappoint anyone Alice. You've worked hard at this we all know that." Maria reassured and hugged her resident before she went off to take her exam. "Tell me when you know your result."

"I will Maria. Thankyou." Alice answered.

"Good luck."

After Maria had wished Alice good luck and goodbye she went and found Arizona and gave her a kiss goodbye, knowing she wouldn't be seeing her until the evening and allowed her to cuddle the twins before going back home for the day.

That afternoon Arizona was busy doing a consult when her phone rang and she knew it was Maria from the ringtone set. "Sorry. I have to get this." Arizona excused and left the room so she could answer the phone to her wife.

"Maria. What's wrong?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't normally call Arizona in the middle of work unless it was something urgent.

"Nothing's wrong Arizona. Josephine just smiled at me." Maria answered pausing. "She really smiled."

"Wow! That's amazing Maria!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly. "Do you think she'll show me when I get home?"

"I don't know Arizona. We all know she likes me more." Maria teased.

"She does not!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Does too." Maria continued, acting like a child and then pausing. "If you ask nicely she might smile."

"Well I'll ask nicely then." Arizona answered. "I have to get back to a patient now." She continued. "Love you."

"Love you too Arizona." Maria answered. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Around 7." She answered before the two wished each other goodbye and Arizona went back to her patient.

That evening Arizona came home, excited to hopefully see her daughter smile some point soon. "I'm home Ria." She called excitedly.

"Good. You're just in time for dinner." Maria answered.

"I love it when you cook for me Ria." Arizona answered as she put her stuff down and then sat down for their dinner.

"I'm glad." Maria answered. "You have another 2 months of it yet." She answered as she served up the food.

"That will be nice." Arizona answered smiling. "Are the twins asleep?" She asked.

"Yes. But they'll be due for another feed soon." Maria answered. "So if you're lucky you might be able to see Josephine smile." She teased.

"I hope she smiles at me." Arizona answered. "You're so lucky being able to stay at home with them."

"Well if you want to swap then I'm up for that." Maria answered. Despite loving her babies she desperately wanted to go back to work.

"You know I would love to Ria but I can't." She answered.

"I know you can't." Maria answered, and ate her food happy to be in the presence of her wife.

When the twins woke Arizona was excited about the prospect of seeing her daughter smile and jiggled her daughter after being fed. Eventually getting that magical smile from her. "She smiled." Arizona told Maria excitedly.

"Well she still loves me more." Maria teased and laughed.

For the rest of the night the couple enjoyed their time together, even getting up to some sex as Maria was feeling up to it again. They had only just finished their activities for the night when Maria got a call from Alice. "How did you do?" She asked, answering the phone.

"I passed!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" Maria exclaimed.

"Thankyou Maria." Alice answered, just as excited as when she called.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long after Alice had passed her boards that Maria went back to work off Maternity leave. She was very excited seeing as however much she adored her twins staying home all day every day was incredibly boring for the surgeon who was used to working long hours and being on the go all day. There was however also an element of anxiety about going back to work. About whether the twins would be okay in day-care without her or Arizona all day.

"Are you ready?" Arizona asked, when they needed to leave for work that morning. Arizona was waiting by the door and Maria was upstairs.

"I will be in a minute." Maria called, and quickly finished getting ready before running down the stairs and helping Arizona put the twins in their car seats.

"Are you going to be okay being separated from them?" Arizona asked once they were both in the car and on their way to work. She knew how much she missed the twins when she first went back to work so she knew Maria was likely feeling worried about leaving them and not being with them, after nearly 3 months of spending all day every day with them.

"Honestly, I don't know Arizona. I'm hoping work will distract me from worrying about and missing them too much." Maria answered.

"Yes, hopefully it will, you can always go and give them a visit when your free if you need to." Arizona told her. "I think that's what I'll be doing. I still miss them a little sometimes."

"I know you do Arizona." Maria answered. "They're impossible not to miss."

"That's true." Arizona agreed. "We're so lucky."

"Yes we are." Maria agreed and smiled. "What time are you due to finish tonight?"

"6pm. You?"

"Same."

"Great. If I get no major emergencies, we'll be lucky enough to go hoe together on your first day back."

"That would be very lucky of us." Maria answered and laughed. It was all too common for Arizona to be involved in emergencies now she was both a paediatric and foetal surgeon.

After they arrived at work they both went to drop the twins off at day-care, spending longer than they probably should have saying goodbye before going down to their respective departments.

"Welcome back." Jackson greeted, seeing Maria back on the ENT ward. "How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Good, thankyou Jackson." She answered. "It's so good to be back to work."

"I bet it is. You've been off for so long." Jackson responded. He himself was relieved that Maria was back as however much he loved having the title and responsibility of Chief of ENT whilst she was gone he didn't like the extra paperwork it entailed.

"Yes. I know. I'm not planning to be off for that long ever again." Maria answered. "How have things been?"

"I've kept everything running smoothly for you."

"Thankyou. I knew you would." Maria answered and gave him a quick hug "You're really great."

"Oh I know that Maria." He replied and smiled. "You're pretty great too."

"Thankyou." She answered before they both went off for separate consults and surgery's.

After Maria had done a few consults she found she had some spare time before her first surgery in months. To be totally honest it was this that she was more anxious about than if her kids would be okay in daycare. She was worried she may have forgotten, although the logical rational part of her knew she wouldn't have. "Alice?" She asked, catching her in the corridor on the ENT ward.

"Your back!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes I am." Maria answered and paused. "Are you free between 11 and 12?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked, as she wasn't aware of any interesting cases in ENT.

"I have a tonsillectomy and I haven't done a surgery in over half a year. I would like like someone to watch over me." Maria explained.

"Oh of course. You'll be fine though. I know it. Tonsillectomy's aren't something you would forget."

"Thankyou Alice. I guess I know that but I want to be sure."

"Of course you do." Alice responded understandably. "It's good to have you back."

"Thankyou. It's really good to be back." She answered, as they both walked to prepare for the surgery together.

The surgery went by smoothly, just as Alice knew it was and Maria was relived to find out. Glad her fears that she might have suddenly forgot how to do surgery were not real. "I told you would be fine." Alice told her once they came out of the OR.

"I know you did. Thankyou for being there."

"That's okay. You're a great teacher, surgeon and person. Your one of the few surgeons I enjoy time in the OR with."

Maria laughed, she certainly knew herself that there weren't many surgeons whom she enjoyed operating with. The bulk of them she didn't mind either way and then there were the surgeons she would rather anything than be in an operating room with. "Thank you Alice." She answered before going to grab lunch and see the twins with Arizona.

"How's your first day been so far?" Arizona asked, happy to have the time to have lunch with her wife.

"It's been great Arizona." Maria responded. "How has your day been so far?"

"Alright, nothing too exciting's happened." Arizona answered.

"Same here." Maria responded.

After lunch they both walked over to the paediatric ward, as they both needed to be there before kissing and hugging each other goodbye.

"Alright their lovebirds?" Alex teased.

"Alex!" Maria exclaimed happily. Having missed the fun that he bought to work.

"Yes it's me Ria." He responded and laughed. "You happy to be back?"

"Yes!" Maria exclaimed.

"Good. It's nice to have you back." Alex answered, before they all went to see separate patients.

After the work day, had finished Maria and Arizona both went to pick up the twins before heading home. Arizona being able to tell how exhausted Maria was after her first day made them both dinner and then allowed for her to snuggle with her for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

As the week continued Maria got more confident again with surgery and was very much reassured that she hadn't forgot anything by taking such a long break. She was also very exhausted so come the weekend, as in her time off if she didn't get any emergencies she was very much in need of a couple of days of rest and tie to spend with her kids. She didn't realise how exhausting both mothering and working full time could be.

Arizona woke up first that morning to a familiar pain in her pelvic region and grumbled a little. She had been getting the pain on and off for a few months but she didn't want to bother Maria with the fact that she most likely had another ovary cyst. It just didn't seem so be going and now it was apparently waking her up. "Maria." Arizona said and gently shook her wife.

"Arizona. What's up?" She asked.

"My right ovary hurts." She answered. "Can you spoon me?" She asked, knowing that it was the only thing that would remotely help as Over-the counter pain meds typically did nothing for her in this situation.

"Of course sweetheart. Have you got another Cyst?"

"Yes. And it's not going." She grumbled again and got herself as comfortable as she could before Maria spooned her.

"Well get an ultrasound. So, you can see what's going on." Maria advised, spooning her wife.

"Yeah. I Guess I should." She answered. "Can you do it for me on Monday. I don't want everyone to know, and now Addison's gone again… I don't trust anyone else."

"Of course Arizona, but you know I hardly know anything about Ovaries."

"It's fine Ri. Between us we'll know enough."

"Okay Arizona." Maria answered. "Feel better."

"Thankyou Ria." She answered sleepily, already feeling better now she was snuggled with her wife.

"What if it's serious?" Arizona then asked 5 minutes later.

"Arizona. I'm sure it's just a large cyst. You haven't lost your appetite or been bloated have you?"

"I've not lost my appetite Ri. But I have been bloated a lot lately."

"Okay Ari. Well the fact that you've still got an appetite is a good sign it's not serious. Just try to relax for now." She answered, reassuring her quite clearly worried wife.

"I will Maria." She answered. "If anything does ever happen though, remember I love you and the twins more than anything in the world."

"I will Ari." She answered and continued to comfort her until they heard the twins cry.

"Can you bring them in?" Arizona asked, when she felt Maria move away from her.

"Of course I can my love." Maria answered. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. The pain's eased off now." Arizona answered. "Why can my female organs not work properly?"

"They do Ari. You just get Cysts more than most of us."

"I guess, but I had a miscarriage and… I just feel like I failed you."

"Arizona you did not fail me in the slightest. We have two beautiful babies now anyway so it's okay." She answered, before getting up to get the twins and coming back with both in her arms. "The miscarriage could have happened to anyone." She continued once she had the twins with her.

"I guess so." Arizona answered and took Hazel from Maria, so she could give Josephine a feed first.

"Arizona sweetheart. It's okay. I love you." Maria replied, and looked to her wife who was quite obviously sad."

"Thankyou Maria. I'm glad I have you." Arizona said, and played with Hazel until Maria had finished feeding Josephine.

"Good. I'm glad I have you too." She answered. "How about you go back on birth control? I know that helped you." Maria responded as she took Hazel from Arizona and gave her Josephine.

"I might have to." Arizona answered and sighed. "But my contact lenses didn't work as well when I was on it before. And I need them to for surgery."

"Well you are beautiful in glasses aswell." Maria initially responded. "How about trying a different pill?"

"Maybe." Arizona answered and grimaced, putting her hand to her side.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. It's passed now." Arizona answered and started to cry. "I've never had one this bad." She sobbed. "It's been hurting for months now."

"Arizona. You should have told me. I know you wouldn't have wanted to worry me but you should have said."

"I know Maria. I'm sorry." Arizona apologised, still sobbing slightly.

"It's okay Arizona. Don't apologise. Do you want me to get you a hot water bottle? We can have a weekend binge watching Netflix." She offered.

"Please Maria." Arizona answered, and took Hazel from her so she could go down to get Arizona her hot water bottle.

"Here we are Arizona." Maria answered coming back up with the hot water bottle and some tea. "If it doesn't help I'll prescribe you some narcotics."

"Thankyou Ria." Arizona answered and took the hot water bottle and tea before getting herself comfortable while Maria turned on the TV and put on Gilmore girls knowing that was the type of show Arizona needed right now.

A couple of hours later Arizona sighed when her phone went off, answering to find she had been called into work. "I have to go Maria." Arizona answered and tried not to cry over it. She really wasn't feeling well enough to work today.

"Is it Peds or foetal?" Maria asked her.

"Peds." Arizona answered.

"Well I could go instead of you…" Maria offered.

"Would you?" She asked.

"Of course I would sweetheart." Maria answered and gave her wife a hug. "Feel better." She wished.

"Thankyou Maria." Arizona answered greatfully. "Save a life for me."

"I'll do my best." She responded. "Give the twins formula if I'm not back." She told Arizona before leaving.

Arizona sighed and put the twins into their cots so she could take a nap, hoping it would make her feel better and knowing there was nothing better to do now Maria had gone into work so she didn't have her for comfort.

Meanwhile Maria entered into the hospital to find Karev and Hunt "What do we have?"

"Car accident, 3 kids. We need you for the oldest girl. Callie is with her right now. Broken back and potential organ damage." Owen explained.

"Where's Arizona?" Karev asked, knowing that she was the one on call for peds and Maria was only on call for ENT that weekend.

"She's sick Karev." Maria answered before going to see her patient and Callie in order to examine exactly what was necessary and get Callie's take on things. They quickly agreed Maria would first stop the internal bleeding of the essential organs before Callie did a procedure on her back whilst Maria stood by to make sure nothing else started bleeding and to assist where needed.

"Where's Arizona?" Callie asked while they were in surgery. Worried about her ex girlfriend who she still had a certain caring for.

"She has an ovary cyst and it's really bothering her." Maria answered, knowing that Callie would know that Arizona got frequent cysts so she wouldn't mind her knowing.

"Oh god. Has she cried yet? She always cried when she had bad ones with me."

"Yes. She's already cried. I really feel for her though. The only cyst I've known I've had ended me up in the OR."

"Yeah I remember that. How did you manage to work when you were obviously in a lot of pain."

"I don't know Callie. I was a resident at the time so I guess I felt I had to. And I've always had really bad period cramps and ovulation pains so I think I attributed it to that."

"Oh okay. Arizona gets bad cramps too. I remember when she forgot to bring her pills with her when we flew to a different hospital for a surgery once and she was so sick I had to find some for her."

"Yeah she combines mefenamic acid with codeine normally. She was a lot better while she was on the pill. But she came off it 4 months ago without telling her gyno because it was affecting her contact lenses. I'm going to make her go back on something though."

"You should Maria." Callie answered and paused. "Has she ever been offered an exploratory surgery while you guys were trying to get pregnant?"

"No. We tried with her first because she wanted to, but after the miscarriage she couldn't face doing it again so then we stuck with trying with me. Which took so long I actually was offered one but then I got pregnant with that round of IVF."

"Okay. I'm sorry for asking all this. I still care about her you know."

"I know you do Callie." Maria answered. "She's the loveliest woman so I understand why."

"Your right about that one." Callie responded.

A few hours into the surgery later Maria sighed, noticing her back was causing her trouble and she needed to pump "I need a break."

"Sure Ria. Back bothering you?"

"Yeah. I think I just need to strengthen it a bit after spending a lot of time basically in bed over the last few months."

"I would recommend that." Callie answered as Maria scrubbed out and got herself a glass of water to take the painkillers which she got out of her pocket with her.

"Better?" Callie asked, once Maria had come back.

"Yes." Maria answered. "I feel so weak needing breaks though."

"We all need breaks in long surgeries Ri. I'm going to have to take one once I've got this part done because my bladder will burst if I don't pee soon."

"Oh Callie." Maria responded, feeling sympathetic having been in that position many times before. "I had to wear diapers when I was pregnant. I had the urge all the time and then there was one when I wet my pants because I wasn't able to break so I didn't want to risk it anymore."

"Wow Ri. Hows your bladder now?"

"I still have to wear diapers in surgery because my bladder will give way really easily but otherwise it's better. I'm hoping with more kegels it will be back to normal."

"It should be soon. I had to wear pads after having Sophia for a few months." She answered. "I missed doing surgery with you."

"You too Callie." Maria agreed.

Arizona napped for a while until the twins woke her for a feed, and looked at the time, hoping Maria wasn't stuck in any major emergency or long surgery as she wanted her home soon. Getting up she grimaced again at the intense pain that she was apparently experiencing again and slowly took herself downstairs to make up the formula before getting the twins to feed them. Hoping that would atleast take her mind of how she felt.

After she'd fed them she decided to keep them up for a while as it took her mind off the pain and didn't have Maria to do that for her. She also texted Maria asking her to pick up some pain medication from the hospital after she had finished at work.

When Maria came out of surgery she checked her phone, sad to see that Arizona wasn't any better, but went back to her office to collect her prescription pad and wrote out one for Arizona before getting her medication for her and heading home. "I'm back sweetheart." Maria said, before going upstairs to see her wife.

"Maria!" Arizona exclaimed happily, still in bed.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"Still not good. Did you get my painkillers?"

"Yeah. I did." Maria answered and took them out of her bag. "If these don't work I'm going to take you to the hospital." She said, worrying about her wife.

"Okay." Arizona agreed. "Can we snuggle again?"

"Of course. Can I just get some food first? Do you want anything?"

"Toast please." Arizona answered. "With cookie spread."

"Okay sweetheart."

Come Monday Maria and Arizona went into work early in order to give her a scan. "You have a large cyst Arizona." Maria told her. "It should probably be surgically removed so it doesn't cause you any more pain or discomfort."

"Ugh okay." Arizona answered unhappily. Knowing this would mean her having to take time off work and knowing she'd need Maria to look after her for a little after. "Can you do it? So we can get it done?"

"Yes Arizona. I remember doing a couple during my residency." Maria answered. "I have a surgery now but I can do it at 5pm?" She offered.

"Thankyou Ri. Can I work till then?"

"If you have to. But if you feel too bad please rest."

"I will Maria." She answered and hugged her wife. "I'll see you for surgery later." She continued.

"Good. And your going to go back on the pill after."

"But Ri…" Arizona moaned.

"Arizona. No buts. I'll prescribe you my one. It's never caused me problems."

"Okay." She answered and gave her wife a hug. "Thankyou for doing this. Can you get it biopsied just in case?"

"Of course Arizona." Maria agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you?" Maria asked once Arizona had come round after surgery that evening.

"I'm tired Ri. And sore." She grumbled. "Did you get the cyst okay?"

"Yes sweetie. It went perfectly." She answered and examined her wife quickly to make sure she was okay.

"And the biopsy?" Arizona asked.

"Your fine. It's not cancer." Maria answered and sat beside her wife and stroked her hair. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight? The girls can stay in daycare."

"Only if you don't mind a bad night's sleep." She answered, having to deal with a lot of them while Maria was in hospital.

"Not for you I don't." Maria answered. "I love you."

"I know you do darling." She responded and yawned. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep? I'm still groggy."

"Of course not. Rest up. You can go home in a couple of days if all is well."

"Thankyou." Arizona answered. "Can you stroke my hair until I'm asleep? It's really relaxing."

Maria smiled and agreed, continuing to stroke her wife's hair, happy she was okay and would be back to her usual self once she had recovered from the surgery.

After she had fallen back to sleep Karev came to the door of her hospital room and knocked, with Maria letting him in. "How is she?" He asked, having been worried about her after she had told him she was getting surgery that evening.

"She's okay Alex. She'll need a lot of time off work but she'll be okay."

"Good. I was worried about her."

"Me too." Maria answered. "Keep an eye on her for me when she goes back to work. You know just remind her to take it easy if you think she's struggling."

"I'll try my best." Karev answered.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." She answered, giving him is que to leave so she could get into the hospital bed next to Arizona and snuggle her, knowing that sometimes the hospital could get cold at night and that Arizona would appreciate the comforting from her wife.

Arizona woke up later in the night in pain, feeling slightly sorry for herself and hoped her wife wasn't in a deep sleep so she could wake her. "Arizona?" Maria said, having been alerted by her wife's movements. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"It hurts." She answered. "Can I have more pain meds?"

"Of course you can have more meds darling." Maria got up to look at what she was already given, before changing her drip to put more medication in there.

"Thankyou." Arizona answered. "The nurses wouldn't help me this quick so I'm glad you're here."

"That's okay. I love you." Maria answered and went back to stroking her wife's hair. "You're my patient now anyway so I have to look after you."

"I love being your patient." Arizona answered sleepily and closed her eyes now that the meds were making her feel more comfortable.

"Good." Maria responded and smiled.

The next morning Maria woke to find Arizona still asleep and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek before she went into the attending's lounge and showered before putting on fresh scrubs so she could get ready for work without needing to go home before hand, allowing for her to spend time with her kids before she was on shift in an hours time.

Going up to daycare she sat by her twins cots and watched them sleep, hoping they might wake up before she had to work so she could have a cuddle with them. She watched them both stir at different occasions, with Josephine waking up first. Upon her awakening Maria smiled and picked her baby up out of the cot. Jiggling her up and down and cooing at her. Feeling the need to show her kids affection after having not spending much time with them the day before as a result of being busy at work and then comforting Arizona after her surgery. She smiled at watching Josephine look at her hands with fascination and her adorable blue eyes. There was just something about spending time with her kids that made her so much happier and so much calmer. She decided to make a mental note to herself to take them both down to see Arizona, later on that day. A while later she kissed both her kids goodbye and went back down to the Peds ward, knowing she had to cover for Arizona until she was back to work and had her and Callie's patient from the weekend to check on.

Callie and Maria were both pleased to see she was making better progress than expected, and also that she was remaining in good spirits. Those patients were always the best to deal with. They both carried out various tests on her and updated the parents on her progress. Who were also very happy.

"How's Arizona?" Callie asked, noticing she wasn't on the surgical board.

"I had to give her surgery last night. She had a large cyst, so it was a laparotomy and she's currently recovering and feeling sorry for herself." Maria explained.

"Poor Arizona." Callie answered. "I'm sorry. I still care about her."

"That's okay Callie." Maria answered. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"I bet you are!" Callie exclaimed. "Can I have a look at your back if you have moment?" She asked, knowing it had been bothering her lately.

"Sure. How long will it take?"

"10 minutes." Callie answered. "I can do it now."

"Okay. I have 10 minutes." She answered, as they went into a consult room and Maria laid down for Callie to feel her back and check for tender points.

"It's quite tight. I would like you to do your physio exercises again." Callie advised as she massaged Maria's back for her.

"Okay." Maria agreed. "Thankyou for giving it a look over." She continued.

"That's okay." Callie answered. "If you need me to ever have a look at it you only have to ask." She reminded, knowing Maria didn't like to ask for help or appear vulnerable.

"Thankyou Callie." Maria replied. "I should get back to consults now."

"Yeah, I should too." Callie agreed. "Tell Arizona to get well for me."

"I will Callie." Maria answered before they both went off to do consults.

After finishing work for the day Maria got the twins from daycare, taking them down to see Arizona. "You brought the twins!" Arizona exclaimed weakly, her face brightening up.

"Yes. I did Ari. I thought you'd like to see them." She answered.

"You thought right." Arizona responded. "Can I hold one?" She asked.

"Of course." Maria answered and passed Hazel to Arizona.

"Hello baby girl." Arizona greeted Hazel and smiled when she gave an appreciative noise back. "Maria can we have dinner together?"

"Of course we can Arizona. What do you fancy?"

"Chinese." She answered and smiled at her wife.

"Okay. Chinese it is." Maria answered "How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Sore. Tired. And I've been bleeding a little but I know that's all normal."

"Yes my sweet. That's all normal." Maria answered and sat down on the chair in Arizona's hospital room before ordering the takeaway on her phone.

"Thankyou Maria." Arizona answered, just happy to have her wife and kids with her.

"That's okay sweetheart." Maria responded. "Will you be okay alone tonight?"

"Yes Maria. I'll be fine darling. Don't worry." Arizona answered. "You can't keep the girls in day-care forever and you need a decant sleep, I understand both of those things."

"Okay sweetheart." Maria said. And they spoke about other things whilst waiting for the food to be delivered.

After eating together Maria made sure Arizona had enough meds and was doing okay, and getting her favourite nurse to check on her and care for her before giving her wife a kiss on the cheek and going home with the twins for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona was able to go home from the hospital a couple of days later, very happy to be getting out of the hospital room and back home with her wife and twins. And also to be back in her comfortable bed. She didn't realise she could miss a bed so much until after a stay in the hospital. "How are you feeling Arizona?" Maria asked, as she wheelchaired her wife out to the car.

"I'm good Ri." Arizona answered, feeling better than she had done for a few days now.

"I'm glad sweetheart." Maria replied. "I bought your favourite cake for you yesterday." Maria teased.

"See that is why I love you so much." Arizona answered. And gingerly got herself out of the wheelchair once they got to the car, not wanting to bother Maria.

"Arizona. I could have helped you." Maria said, once she'd put the twins in the car, noticing she was in pain. -

"It would have still hurt." Arizona grumbled.

"Oh darling. When can you have more pain meds?"

"Not long, only about an hour." She replied, being overly aware of when she was able to take pain meds.

"Good. I don't like it when you're hurting."

"I know you don't Ri." Arizona answered. "I'm really hurting all of a sudden though." She replied and put her hand on her abdomen.

"Arizona." Maria answered. Looking at her seeming very concerned.

"It's okay Ria. I'm still okay to go home." She answered, being able to tell what her wife was thinking.

"Okay. Good. Do you want to lay on the sofa or in bed when we get back?"

"Sofa please. So I can be downstairs with you."

"Okay darling." Maria looked at her wife and smiled weakly. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be Maria. I'll tell you if you need to worry." She said with honesty in her voice.

"Okay. You better. It's hard not to worry when my wife's in pain."

"I know Maria." Arizona said simply. "You're just too caring for your own good." She paused for a moment. "Is your dad going to come over to see the twins soon?" She asked, knowing that he wanted to.

"Yeah, He wants to come next week, but only if you're up to it?"

"I'm up to it Ri." Arizona answered honestly.

"Good. I'll tell him he can come then." Maria replied happily, having missed her dad. "How's your dad doing?" She asked, having overheard a phone conversation with Arizona's mum the week before.

"Not great Ri. I'm really worried I'll lose him."

"Arizona." Maria answered seriously. "I wish there was something I could say that would make you feel better." She continued. "How about when your healed enough we make a trip to see them?"

"Can we?" Arizona asked. "That doesn't bother you?"

"No darling. It doesn't bother me atall."

"Thankyou." Arizona answered. "I would have gone on my own but it'll be nice to have you and the girls."

"Good." Maria answered as they arrived home. "Let me get the twins in then I'll help you." She told her wife, not wanting her to hurt herself more.

"Okay." Arizona agreed, and waited for Maria to come back to help her in. "Would you like me to cook for you tonight?" Maria asked, while she was helping Arizona in, before making sure she was comfortable on the sofa.

"Please Ri. Can you do a pasta bake? She asked, having not had one in a while.

"Sure I can Darling." Maria answered, leaning down to kiss her wife on the cheek before going to make dinner for the both of them.

After dinner Maria and Arizona both relaxed on the Sofa, with Maria keeping an eye on and comforting Arizona when she could tell that she hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

The next Saturday was the day Maria's dad and step mum were going to come over to visit them and meet the twins for the first time. Arizona woke first, having to pee and smiled when she saw Maria curled up in fast asleep as it was rare to see her wife sleeping so well. She tried to get out of bed as gently and quietly as possible so as not to wake her, in case she was in REM or another one of the lighter sleep stages, knowing she was very easily awaken but unfortunately failed. "Arizona." Maria groaned.

"Maria I'm sorry. I need the loo." Arizona answered going into the bathroom.

"Arizona you woke me." She grumbled again, knowing her wife would likely ignore her while she was going to the loo and probably couldn't hear Maria's muffled grumbles about how she'd been woken.

"Maria darling." Arizona replied after she'd come back from the loo. "I'm sorry sweetie. I really am." She answered and spooned Maria. "Go back to sleep if you like."

"No. I won't be able to now and the twins will be up soon." Maria replied.

"Okay love." Arizona answered, continuing to spoon her wife until the twins woke because she liked being close to Maria. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good Ari. How's your ovary?"

"It's fine Ri."

"Can I take a look at your incision in a minute?"

"Sure, if that will make you happy." Arizona agreed and stopped spooning Maria, so she could check the incision.

Maria smiled and sat herself up, lifting up Arizona's pyjama top and pulling her bottoms down a little so she could take a look at Arizona's incision. "It's healing well." Maria replied. "How is it feeling?"

"It feels okay, a little sore sometimes but that's all."

"Good. I love you." Maria reminded and leaned back down to kiss her wife on the lips.

"I love you too." Arizona answered after kissing her wife back. "What times your dad arriving?"

"His flights due at 3pm." Maria replied. "So we have the morning to ourselves and to get everything ready."

"Good. We need some time for ourselves." Arizona continued, enjoying laying in bed with her wife, having not seen a huge amount of her all week.

"I agree with that." Maria said and closed her eyes, wanting to at least pretend she was asleep until the twins woke.

Arizona smiled and ran her fingers through Maria's hair, knowing how it relaxed and comforted her. She knew Maria had been very tired lately, having looked after Arizona, the twins and worked all week and she liked the opportunity to do something to care for her wife in return. "Ari you know me too well." Maria told her wife sleepily.

"Well I wouldn't be a good wife if I didn't sweetheart." Arizona replied, continuing to comfort her wife. "Have you had a period since having the twins?" She continued, feeling pretty sure that she hadn't as she could always tell when it was Maria's time of the month and worrying a little.

"No. But that's normal when your breastfeeding Ari. You know that."

"I know I know that. I still worry at times though."

"I know you do sweetheart." Maria responded, still with her eyes closed until she heard the twins start to wake. "I'll be back with the girls." She told Arizona before getting up to get the twins.

Arizona smiled when Maria came back with the twins in her arms, sitting down beside her wife on the bed and allowing Arizona to take Hazel, who made an appreciative noise upon being greeted by and taken into Arizona's arms.

"She really loves you." Maria noticed, smiling. Just appreciating the time with her beautiful family before they got up and ready for her dad and step mom to arrive.

"She does." Arizona answered and cooed the baby.

A while later the couple got up and tidied up the house ready for Maria family to visit, listening to music and talking to each other as they did so. Maria was also keeping a close eye on Arizona and making sure she wasn't hurting too much or pushing herself to do too much. Making sure she knew she could lie down and rest if she felt she needed to. Arizona got slightly annoyed by this but tried not to show it as she knew Maria was just doing what was natural and being caring towards someone she loved.

After everything was ready, the couple had around half an hour before Maria had to think about leaving to the airport, and decided to both sit down on the Sofa, in close proximity to each other. Arizona closing her eyes to take a nap as she still tired easily after the surgery. Maria gently ran her fingers through Arizona's hair for a short while and kissed her on the cheek before starting to read through a medical journal article.

"Maria your so intelligent." Arizona told her, knowing she was reading a medical journal.

"So are you Ari." Maria replied, responding to her wife and stroking her hair again. Knowing she wanted attention.

"Not like you though Ri." She responded tiredly.

"I think you are sweetie." Maria responded and smiled, knowing her wife was only saying this as a result of her fatigue and the pain medication she was taking. When it was time for Maria to leave she saw Arizona was asleep and wrote a note so she didn't panic if she woke while Maria was gone before heading to airport.

Arriving at the airport she found her dad and step mom giving them welcoming hugs and helped them into the car with their bags. "How was your flight?" She asked.

"It was very smooth." Harvey answered. "Is Arizona doing okay?" He asked, knowing she'd recently had surgery.

"As okay as can be expected. She's still very tired."

"That is to be expected Ri." Harvey answered. "Is she at home?"

"Yeah. She was taking a nap when I left." Maria answered.

"I know I was always exhausted after I had surgery." Holly answered, it'll pass soon.

"Yeah I know it will." Maria replied.

The three continued talking on the way home from the airport as Maria drove, arriving home not too long after as fortunately there wasn't too much traffic that weekend. Arriving Back Arizona was awake and greeted everyone warmly as well as offering drinks while Harvey and Holly got their bags down and freshened up and Maria tended to the twins.

After Harvey and Holly has freshened up a little, they came downstairs and the group sat in the living room. Maria introducing them both to the twins whom she let each of them hold. Passing Josephine to her dad and Hazel to Holly. Both instantly cried over being in different, unfamiliar arms before swiftly calming down to realise they were safe even though they were out of their mother's arms.

The family just stayed in that night, having take out for dinner and catching up with each other as it had been a while since they had seen eachother and not everything had been conveyed over skype calls.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Maria decided to do her best to cook a nice breakfast for her family, although she couldn't really cook she knew she could make a good stack of pancakes so decided that's what they would be having for breakfast.

Arizona came down around 10 minutes after Maria had started making the pancakes, looking for some pain medication as she realised she had none left upstairs. "Arizona are you alright?" Maria asked, seeing her wife come into the Kitchen.

"Yeah. I just need some meds." She answered, and opened the cupboard where they generally kept their medicines in, proceeding to find some pain medication to take.

"Alright Ari. Come sit with me." Maria invited.

"Okay Ri." Arizona answered after she found the medication, and filled up a glass of water before sitting down at the breakfast bar. "You doing pancakes?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's practically the only breakfast I can be successful at. Besides the boring cereal and toast."

Arizona laughed, knowing that probably wasn't even an over exaggeration as it wasn't often Maria made a nice breakfast. "Maria. I Love you." She told her wife, wanting to remind her.

"Arizona. I know. I love you." She replied. "If you're not feeling too bad can you help?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm just uncomfortable Ri."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." She answered and got up to help Maria with breakfast, wrapping her amrs round her waist and kissing her on the cheek when she came over.

"Arizona." Maria told her wife off lovingly. "We have company."

"I know. But they're not up yet." She answered.

"Okay. Just be careful." Maria answered.

A while later Harvey and Holly came down, greeting Maria and Arizona and thanking them for making breakfast which they served up soon after.

"These pancakes are really good Ri." Harvey complimented.

"Thanks dad. It's your recipe and Arizona helped." She answered humbly. An answer to which Arizona smiled in response.

After breakfast Maria got the twins dressed whilst Arizona spent some time with Holly and Harvey, they were talking about some research Arizona wanted to do in foetal surgery. When Maria came down with the twins she sat beside Arizona, putting the twins down on the floor to play, trying her best not to disturb the conversation they were having before she came down, but decided to lean herself onto Arizona's side.

"Welcome back love. We were just talking about that research I'm hoping to do." Arizona told her wife, allowing her to continue leaning on her as she loved to atleast feel like she was looking after her wife.

"You certainly need to do that research Ari. It'll be good to have you back in the research game." Maria replied, having been told about Arizona's plans a few nights ago.

"Thankyou Maria." Arizona answered. "I figured now's as good a time as any."

"It is." Maria agreed happily, pleased her wife was planning on challenging herself some more in the medical field.

The four continued talking some more before deciding to go out for a gentle walk around the park, considering it was a nice summers day, and wanting to do something out together but also knowing Arizona still wouldn't be up to much activity after her surgery. They followed this with a late lunch at a small independent café in Seattle which Arizona and Maria had discovered the summer before and always wanted to take their family's to, knowing that both respective sides would love it as much as they do.

Once they got back to Arizona and Maria's home, Arizona went up to bed to take a nap while the others spent some family time together in the garden.

"Arizona okay?" Harvey asked. Knowing she wasn't normally one to take naps.

"Yeah. She said she was just really drained and needed a quick nap." Maria answered.

"Okay." Harvey answered and jiggled the twin he was holding, enjoying seeing her smiles and hearing her happy gurgles.

"They've both really warmed to you both." Maria said, addressing both her father and Holly.

"They have." Holly agreed and looked at the twin she was holding who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I'm so happy you got to meet them while they're so young." She answered, knowing that it could be difficult for herself to take time to get over to England and for them to take time to fly over to Seattle.

"So are we." Harvey answered. "It's nice to be over here and to see Arizona aswell. I know how hard it can be to get her on a plane to England after what happened."

Maria laughed. "Yeah. It's not easy. She doesn't tell people at work but even now they still make her so anxious. Even if it's only short flight. She'll take any other mode of transport if possible."

"It's understandable. Has she had any therapy for it?"

"No. She can be so stubborn. She always wanted to deal with it on her own. But I don't think it's something she can ever get over on her own."

"No. I agree Maria." Holly answered. "All that will happen is that she'll steadily start to feel less anxious about flights. But it takes time and she has to keep pushing herself." Holly continued.

"You're right. I do try and tell her sometimes but there's times it's just affecting her too much to even think about confronting it."

"That's going to happen at times. Just try your best to be patient with her."

"I do. I love her so much that it's sad to see her so paralysed by fear at times."

"I can understand that." Holly answered. Thinking back to times when she had cancer and Harvey was too scared to leave her side in case something happened despite rationally knowing that it likely would not.

The three continued talking, and around an hour later Arizona came down to join them, having woken up feeling refreshed from her nap. "Does anyone want anything to drink?" She offered, as she was going to get herself something before sitting outside with everyone. She waited to listen to everyones requests and then bought them out on a tray, handing them out before sitting beside Maria.

"Feeling better?" Maria asked her as she sat down.

"Yes." Arizona answered honestly and smiled. "It's still really warm out." She noted. "Well for Seattle anyway." She continued.

"Could say the same for England." Harvey responded. They also seemed to be having a warmer and dryer summer than the typical summer.

Arizona laughed a little before gently putting her hand to her abdomen, hoping Maria didn't notice as it would make her worry. "You must have brought the nice weather over the Atlantic with you."

"Yes. We must have." Harvey answered, just as Maria's phone went off with the have an emergency at work ringtone.

"Sorry." Maria replied, excusing herself to answer the phone before telling the group she had to go into work for an emergency paediatric surgery. "I'll try to get back as soon as possible so we can spend some more time together before you go off to see Imogen tomorrow afternoon."

"That's okay." Harvey answered, knowing too well that Surgeons often got emergency calls at inconvenient times.

Maria managed to finish the surgery late that night, well more in the early hours of the morning. Knowing she was too tired to safely drive back to her home she decided to crash in an on call room, planning on going back when she woke in the morning.

Arizona panicked when she woke up, seeing the space beside her in their bed was still empty. She thought Maria would be done with the surgery by now. She got even more panicked when she didn't pick up her phone. Knowing that Maria didn't usually sleep past 8am. She sighed and decided to call one of her collegues to see if they knew where Maria was.

"Alex, have you seen Maria?" She asked with the panic showing in her voice.

"Not since last night. She went into an on call room to sleep because she was so wiped. She's probably still sleeping.

"Okay." Arizona replied. "Can you check for me?"

"Sure." Karev answered and kept Arizona on the phone while going to find Maria. "She's still sleeping." He confirmed. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be awake soon."

"Thankyou Alex." She answered, feeling a lot better now she knew Maria was okay.

Maria came home just over an hour later, just in time for brunch with her family before her dad and step mum left. "How was the surgery?" Arizona asked.

"Long." Maria answered. "But it went well and that's all that matters." She continued.

"I'm glad." Arizona replied and kissed her wife on the cheek, not wanting to get too affectionate in front of other family.

"So am I."

After brunch Arizona and Maria wished Maria's parents safe travels, with Maria driving them both to the airport and saying an extra goodbye when they arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

For the duration of the next few weeks, until Arizona had healed it was a lot of Maria going to work alone, sometimes taking the kids to daycare with her and other times not. Depending on how Arizona felt and how desperate she was for the company.

It was a very miserable existence for Arizona, being alone and meant to be resting all day. Her only saving graces being when Maria got someone to pop round to check on her, or while she was home in the evenings and on her days off.

It also wasn't a great existence for Maria. She missed having someone to go to work with in the mornings. She missed eating lunch with her wife and having sex if either one was horny and they both had enough time. She missed going home with someone at night.

It was one day that Arizona got a call from her mother saying her father had been admitted into hospital and was unlikely to make it through the next month that being alone and having nothing to distract her really hit her. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not ever. Especially not when Maria was anywhere but right by her side.

She didn't know what else to do. Or how to wait until Maria got home without going completely crazy and spiralling into a cycle of depression so although she would normally respect that Maria was working and not call she did.

Maria instantly heard her wife's ringtone and was glad not to be in surgery but just consulting. "I'm sorry I have to take this." She excused, and went out of the consultation room before answering the phone.

"Arizona, is everything okay?" Maria asked.

"My dad's dying." She answered and instantly sobbed. "When are you off next?" She asked between the tears.

"I have Monday and Tuesday off. We can go over Sunday evening?" She offered.

"Please." Arizona answered. "I'm sorry."

"What for sweetheart?"

"Disturbing your work…"

"Arizona it's okay. Will you be okay until I get home?"

"Yes." She answered, although not sure she would be.

"Okay." Maria answered, noticing Arizona's hesitance. "I'll be home as early as I can."

"Okay Maria. Can you buy some ice cream on your way back?"

"Yes. Anything for you Ari." Maria responded.

"Thankyou. I'll see you later."

"You too Ari." Maria answered before ending the call and getting back to her patient.

When Maria came home she gave her wife the ice cream and a very tight hug. "It'll all be okay." She reassured. Kissing her after she spoke. "I love you."

"Thankyou Maria." She answered and held onto the hug for a while before letting go so she could eat her icecream.

"It's okay." She answered and sat beside her wife putting her arm round her to provide some comfort. "I know what you're going through."

"I know you do." Arizona answered. "Do you want some of my icecream?"

"No. I'm good Ari. Trying to lose all the baby weight."

"Okay. Just be careful." She reminded.

"I am being Ari." Maria answered and smiled softly.

"Good." Arizona answered.

Monday came and Maria was busy getting the twins ready while Arizona packed the car and made breakfast and coffee to go for their trip up to see her dad. It was 6am in the morning as they wanted an early start to see as much of Arizona's dad as they could as the both knew that they may never get another chance.

"Do you want me to drive?" Maria asked, once they were ready to go. Knowing Arizona was upset and hadn't been sleeping well as a result of the news about her dad.

"Please Ri." Arizona answered. "You know the way right?"

"Yeah. I know the way." She replied, giving Arizona one of the twins so they could strap them in the car and leave.

They arrived to Arizona's parents' home a few hours later, Arizona could tell Maria was in a lot of pain with her back as a result of sitting in the car for multiple hours so helped more than she normally would in taking the bags and the twins in. Not wanting to cause her wife any more discomfort than she was already in. "How about you stay here while I go to the hospital?" Arizona asked. Knowing sitting in a hospital chair would cause her even more pain. "I can see your in a lot of pain."

"Are you sure Ari? I don't want your parents to think badly of me." Maria answered.

"You're in severe pain darling. I can explain your absence." She answered and gave Maria a hug. "There's an ice pack in the freezer, ice it for as long as you can bare. It should at least numb you for a while."

"I will Arizona." Maria answered. "Thankyou."

Arizona made sure Maria was comfortable before she went to the hospital to see her dad. She worried about what she would see, even though she saw patients close to death all the time. She saw little kids close to death all the time. She knew what to expect. Maybe that's what it was that was scaring her. She knew what to expect and it wasn't just a patient this time – that she could somewhat distance herself from. It was her dad and he was going to die very soon.

"Hey dad." Arizona greeted when she went into his hospital room.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted weakly, although trying to act healthier than he really was.

"I love you." Arizona told him. Wanting to make sure she'd said it to him one last time before he died. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. The doctors here have me on some really good meds." He responded. Trying to make the present situation better than it was. Not because he was trying to avoid worrying Arizona because as a doctor she knew what was going on, but because he couldn't quite admit to himself that he was dying.

Arizona looked at his chart and gave a slight smile. "They are good meds."

"Where's Ri?" He asked her.

"Her back was causing her too much pain. I told her to rest back at the house."

"Poor girl. I hope she starts feeling better soon."

"So do I dad. I hate to see her in so much pain."

"I know you do sweetheart. You want to help her, you're a doctor."

"I want to help you too."

"There's nothing that can be done sweetheart." He answered bravely.

"I know." She answered, accepting the opinions of her father's doctors.

"Good. Come have a hug." He invited. Allowing Arizona to hug him.

"I'm going to miss you dad." She told him.

When visiting hours were over Arizona went back to her parents place, bringing home Chinese for her and Ria.

"How are you doing?" Arizona asked her, seeing her on the sofa watching TV.

"A bit better." She replied. "How's your dad doing?"

"Not good Ri. It's worse than I thought." She answered honestly.

"Can we just eat to take my mind off of it."

"Sure darling. I see you got Chinese."

"Yeah. That okay with you?"

"Fine by be." Maria answered.

The next day both Maria and Arizona went to see her dad, bringing the twins with them as they knew Arizona's family would want to meet them, and this would be her dads last chance.

"Hey dad." Arizona greeted.

"You brought the whole family with you!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, we thought you might want to see the twins." She answered, introducing him to Hazel and Josephine.

"They're adorable." He answered. Cuddling Josephine, who was more willing to leave her mother's arms and go into a new persons than Hazel.

"They are." Maria answered and made a fuss of Hazel.

For the rest of the day they mostly stayed in the hospital as Maria knew Arizona wanted to see as much of her dad as they could before going home the next morning and her starting work again shortly after that.


	11. Chapter 11

"We good?" Arizona asked Maria, a few days after they'd got back from her dads. She'd woken up to find her wife wasn't beside her, which although didn't come as a shock considering Maria could be a bit of an insomniac, it did worry her when she knew her back pain had been worse lately.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just couldn't sleep so I came down here to lay."

"Back pain?" She asked, feeling concerned and sat down beside her wife.

"Yeah." She answered sighing.

"Oh sweet. Are you going to take a sick day then?" Arizona answered, hoping the answer would be no because she'd really like a day where they were both at work together.

"No." Maria answered, she'd had far too many sick days after the complications that had arisen from her pregnancy. "I'm just going to do consults and research. I really can't cut today."

"I know Ri." Arizona answered. "Do you want a massage?"

"No. I'm too sensitive right now."

"Okay lovely. I'll get you some breakfast and your meds, hopefully they'll start to make you feel better. "

"They're not really working right now but thankyou."

"That's okay." Arizona answered and ran her fingers through her wife's hair. "You stay here and rest up till it's time to leave. I'll get the twins ready too."

"Arizona." Maria said guiltily. "You don't have to."

"Sweetheart, I can see how bad you feel right now. I just want to help." She reassured. "Anyway, I enjoy looking after you and the twins." She continued.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Arizona answered, still playing with her wife's hair.

"Okay." Maria answered and smiled. "Thankyou."

"That's alright Ri." She answered and got up to get breakfast for the pair of them aswell as Maria's medication before going to sort the twins out for a day at daycare.

Once Arizona had got everyone ready and in the car she helped Maria up of the sofa and put her arm round her as they walked to the car, in order to provide both some mental and physical support. "Have the meds done anything?" She asked.

"No." Maria grumbled, the pain putting her in a bad mood.

"Oh darling. I presume you'll more be hiding away in your office than doing consults then?"

"Yeah. I'll try to be." She answered, hoping it would just ease off a little.

"Good. If Dad dies can I come see you?"

"Arizona." Maria answered comfortingly. "You can come see me the second you hear. You know that."

"I know. I just don't like disturbing you if your doing a consult." She responded. "Thankyou, mom phoned earlier and said she thinks it's a matter of hours."

"Sweetheart. Come hide out in my office with me if it gets too much." Maria answered, knowing all too well what it was like to lose a parent.

"Thankyou Ri." She answered. "Do you think your back being worse could be pre-menstural."

"Could be." She responded. "I hope so. If not I'm going to have to ask Callie for an MRI."

"I hope so too sweetheart." Arizona answered. "How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Not well." She answered. "I have cramps and I'm nauseous."

"Sounds Pre-menstrual." Arizona answered, with them both arriving to work soon after and Arizona making sure to park as close to the main hospital entrance as possible so Maria didn't have to walk too far.

"I'll see you later." Arizona said, hugging her wife once they'd both dropped the kids off at daycare and had to go to their separate departments.

Maria also wished her wife goodbye and slowly made her way to the ENT department. Finding Alice to give all of her surgeries for the day to. "Alice?" Maria asked, greeting her in the ENT department.

"What do you need from me?" She asked, Maria looked really ill.

"I need you to do all of my surgeries today." She answered and leaned against a wall for support. "I'm going to lie down in my office and work on some research." She continued. "Call me if you need me for a consult, but I can't do surgery today."

"Okay." She answered, agreeing to what her superior asked of her. "What's wrong?"

"My back's acting up, I'm really nauseous and I have cramps." She answered simply.

"Oh Maria. You don't look atall well." She said. "I'll try not to disturb you."

"Thankyou. Can you tell Jackson where I am aswell."

"Of course I can." Alice answered. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thankyou Alice." She answered before going to her office and laying on the Sofa with a blanket over her and her laptop, so she could do some research.

Jackson came in to see her around an hour later. "Are you okay Ria?" He asked, seeing her on her Sofa looking really unwell.

"No." She replied. "Can you just leave me today unless it's urgent."

"Of course I can." He replied. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I just need to be left alone." She replied.

"That's okay. I can do that." He answered. "I'll come check on you again at lunch."

"Thankyou Jackson." She replied. "I just need the day, hopefully I'll be doing better tomorrow."

"I hope so too Ri." He said and left her, being careful to shut the door quietly behind.

Maria spent some time trying to focus on her research before deciding she'd try and have a nap but kept her phone turned up incase anyone needed her, knowing she was meant to be treating actual patients.

Arizona got a call from her family early in the afternoon, she was in the middle of doing a consult and had to step out to answer knowing it was her family. Taking the bad news, she put on a brave face to finish the consult and then went over to ENT to find Maria.

"Can I come in?" Arizona asked, knocking on her office door.

"Yes Ari." She answered.

"He's dead Ri." She said, starting to tear up as she went into her office.

Maria smiled weakly to try and comfort her and made space for Arizona on the sofa. "Come snuggle with me." She answered.

"Thankyou." Arizona said cuddled herself into her wife on the sofa. "How are you feeling now?"

"Not good." She answered and comforted her wife by running her fingers though her hair. "We'll go home at 6 and then the twins can cheer you up."

"Thankyou Maria. I don't know how I'm going to get through the rest of the day." She answered.

"Well cuddle with me or a while and then go back."

"Okay." She answered and cried softly into her wife who continued to comfort Arizona for as long as she needed and around an hour later let Arizona get back to her work and she continued doing her research.

Arizona put on a brave face for the rest of the day, watching each minute pass until she could go home. She'd lost people she'd loved before, but never a parent, and although she knew it was coming it still really hurt.

As six-o-clock came Arizona was happy she was finally able to remove the façade of perky Dr Robbins she had covering all of the emotion inside of her.

"We ready to go?" Maria asked, meeting her with the twins down on the Peds Ward.

"Very." Arizona answered and smiled weakly, Maria being able to see behind the false smile to see the true emotion she was feeling.

Once they got home, Maria ordered Pizza's for them as neither of them were up for cooking and she put the Twins down on the floor so they could play for a bit.

"Josephine can roll over." Arizona noticed and smiled. Watching her babies develop definitely helped how she was feeling right now.

"She can." Maria answered and smiled, having noticed she could roll the other night but not wanting to wake up Arizona. "Hazel looks like she might start rolling soon aswell." She answered.

"She does." Arizona said, looking at her other daughter. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." Maria answered. "Hopefully I'll be able to cut tomorrow."

"You should be able to." Arizona answered, snuggling herself into her wife. "Your so comforting." She answered.

"I'm glad honey." Maria answered. "It'll get easier." She told her, rubbing her wife's back.

"I know." She answered. "I just don't want to work. But I've had so much time off from my surgery."

"Arizona." Maria said. "I'll be there for you when it gets too much."

"Thankyou Maria. I know. Can you do a couple of surgeries with me if your well enough to cut tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course I can. Whatever you need Ari."

"Thankyou, It'd be nice to have you in the operating room with me." Arizona answered. "I'm just going to go to the loo." Said, suddenly realising her urge to pee.

"Okay. I'll be here when your done." Maria answered and let her wife get up to go to the loo.

Once Arizona got back she snuggled herself back into her wife until the Pizza's came. After which they both ate the Pizza's and watched a happy movie to try and make Arizona feel a little better.


	12. Chapter 12

The funeral was a couple of weeks later, as Maria couldn't get the time off of work as that would mean two paediatric surgeons would be gone at short notice, Arizona had to go on her own. The night before she left she was curled up with Maria in bed, feeling sad that her wife couldn't come with her. Maria was her support network, her lifeline.

"I'm going to miss you and the girls over the next couple of days."

"I'm going to miss you too." Maria answered, cuddling herself tighter into her wife. "If you need to call remember I'm always here." She continued.

"I know Ri. Thankyou for being so kind." She said. "I don't think I could be dealing with this without you."

"Well that's what I'm here for honey." Maria answered. "I'm going to sleep, I'll speak to you in the morning." She continued before getting herself comfortable so she could sleep.

"Night Ri." Arizona wished, watching her wife because she was too upset to sleep.

The next morning Maria woke up early, so she could comfort Arizona and wish her a safe journey before she left. She decided seeing as they would be apart for the next two days and the fact that she would need comfort that it would be a great opportunity to make pancakes for breakfast.

Arizona came down whilst Maria was serving up the pancakes, still in an oversized top that she'd worn to bed. "You made pancakes?" Arizona asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I'm aloud to spoil my wife before a hard couple of days aren't I?"

"Yes, you are Ri." Arizona answered smiling. "It's just a bit of a shock to see you up and cooking so early."

"Well, I love you Ari." Maria answered. "And I don't sleep well anyway so I might aswell do something nice for you."

"Thankyou Maria." She replied, sitting down at the breakfast bar. "Your so good to me." She finished before starting to eat the pancakes that her wife put in front of her.

The couple talked over breakfast, with Maria trying to reassure Arizona that although the next couple of days would be difficult, she'd come out of it okay and before she knew it she would be back home. Once Arizona finished she looked at the time, realising she should probably start getting ready. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll say goodbye to you and the girls before I leave." She continued, before getting up from her seat and then going up the stairs.

Maria decided she'd clear up, before needing to finish getting ready for her day at work, hoping Arizona would be okay without her. Ideally both of them would have gone to the funeral, so Maria could have offered more support and because Maria was relatively close to Arizona's family. Arizona came down a while later, having given the twins a hug goodbye with all her things.

"I'm going to miss you Maria." Arizona said, seeing her.

"You too Ari. I'll see you in a couple of days." She responded, giving Arizona a tight hug. "I love you." She responded.

"Thankyou Ri. Have a good time at work." She answered, staying close to her wife for a bit longer before releasing the hug and gathering her things to leave.

"Bye Arizona." Maria wished, slightly sad that she would be without soul mate for the next couple of days.

Once Arizona got to her parents house she was greeted by her mother at the door. "Hello Arizona." She greeted warmly and let her daughter put her stuff down before giving her a warm hug.

"How are you holding up mom?" She asked, embracing her mothers warmth.

"I'm doing okay Ari." Barbra answered. "All the funeral planning is keeping me occupied." She answered. "How about you darling?"

"I'm okay mom." She answered. "It's really hard to deal with, but I'm okay." She continued honestly, hoping she wouldn't start crying before the funeral started.

Barbra released the hug and let Arizona clean up and rest before they had to leave the funeral, making her a cup of coffee for when she came back down. "How's Maria doing?" Barbra asked once Arizona was ready for the funeral.

"She's good. Her back seems to have settled back down again." Arizona answered.

"And the twins?"

"They're perfect. They're both able to roll now and Josephine looks like she might start crawling soon." Arizona answered.

"That's wonderful. I remember when you started crawling." Barbra answered and smiled. "Remind me I need to come down and visit one day."

"I will." Arizona answered. "It'd be nice to have you over."

A while later they both had to leave for the funeral. Arizona sat beside her mother and with other immediate family to her father. Arizona was giving a reading, she specifically picked it out because it reminded her of her father and had to stop herself from crying whilst she was delivering the reading.

Once Arizona sat back down, Barbara put her arm round her, trying to comfort her daughter as much as she could. After the service they all went back to Arizona's family home for food and to continue talking about her fathers life. After everyone left it was just Arizona and Barbra in the house. "Mom, do you want some help clearing up?" She asked, needing something to occupy her.

"Please Arizona. Thankyou." Barbra answered. It was nice to have some company and even nicer to have some help. The house had seemed really empty since Daniel had been admitted to hospital soon before his death, and even more so since his death.

"It's okay Mom. How about you move closer to me and Ri? I can tell you don't like being alone."

"I don't, but this is our home and I don't want to let it go." She answered sadly.

"I understand." Arizona answered. "But think about it, yeah?"

"Yeah, I will." She replied. "Have I ever told you that you're the best daughter a mother could wish for?"

"All the time." Arizona answered and smiled.

Once they'd finished tidying up Arizona went up to bed, having woken up early to get to the funeral and knowing she would have to leave early so she could be back for work the next afternoon. "Bye Arizona." Barbara said just before she left. "Have a safe journey." She wished.

"Thankyou Mom. Remember I'm only a call away." She responded, worrying about her mom would cope on her own.

Once she got back to work she saw Maria on the pediatric ward. "How was it?" Maria asked Arizona, giving her wife a hug.

"Emotional. I'm worried about mom. But it was okay." She answered.

"Barbra will get through this." Maria assured, pulling her wife in closer. "So will you."

"Thankyou Ri." Arizona answered.

Maria released the hug and smiled weakly. "Do you want to do a surgery with me later?" She asked.

"Please Ri."

"Alright, consider yourself on board." She answered. "I love you." She continued, really wanting to keep Arizona as close to her as possible during this difficult time, knowing Arizona had a history of depression.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks later Arizona was up early, she hadn't been sleeping well since her dad's death, her brain just couldn't allow her to completely switch off. She got the twins up, and got them ready for daycare, knowing this would allow Maria the time to sleep in a little which she definitely needed considering Maria was normally the insomniac of the relationship.

After she got the twins ready she put them both down on the floor in the living room while she drank her coffee, not feeling like eating breakfast, she hadn't much since her Dad's death. Watching the twins she smiled when she saw Josephine was crawling. "Well done baby." She said, but also knowing now they could move around they would now have to take extra precautions to ensure that their babies did not get hurt.

Maria came down a while later "Morning Arizona." She answered, seeing her in the living room.

"Morning sweetheart." She answered and paused. "There's coffee waiting for you, then come sit with me, I have something to show you."

Maria smiled and went into the Kitchen to get her coffee and make a quick breakfast before sitting beside Arizona on the sofa. "Josephine's crawling." She said, and then looked at Hazel who was trying to copy her slightly older twin sister.

"She is." Arizona said calmly. "This has definitely made my day."

"I'm glad Ari." Maria answered. "Have you had breakfast?" She asked.

"No. I'm feeling sick." She answered.

"Ari." Maria answered, feeling her forehead to make sure she wasn't coming down with anything. "You need to eat breakfast sweetie." She said, knowing that she was only skipping breakfast as a reaction to her dad's death.

"I can't." She answered. "I really feel sick." She continued.

"Ari… Maybe you should see a therapist." Maria suggested. She'd been like this since he'd died and she got that it was just grief and Arizona would atleast make an effort to meals if Maria was eating with her but it didn't stop her from worrying that there was something more going on.

"Ri. I'm good, it's just grief." She reassured.

"Okay Arizona." She answered disbelievingly, knowing that this didn't seem like normal grief to her but also not wanting to fight with her wife over it. "Do you have the weekend off?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can we do something with the girls?" She asked.

"Sure Ari." Maria answered and looked at the time. "We need to go in a minute." She said, finishing her breakfast before getting up to put everything in the dishwasher.

"Do I have to go to work?"

"Ari. You used your sick days when you had your surgery." She reminded.

"Ugh. I know, but I'm really not in the mood to be dealing with kids and their parents today." She answered.

"Do you want me to do some more Peds for a bit? And you can just focus on foetal?"

"Yeah, I'll run it by with Alex but that would be really helpful." She answered. "I'll hand you my cases if he's okay with it."

"Okay Ari." Maria answered and helped her wife off of the sofa before changing the twins nappy's before they all left for work.

At work they both dropped the twins off at daycare before wishing goodbye to eachother until the end of the work day or when they ran into eachother on the peds ward.

"Karev?" Arizona asked. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up Robbins?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"Can I give my Peds cases to Maria for a while?" She asked, pausing. "It would give me more time to start on my foetal research and I could really do with dealing with less dads right now." She explained.

"Sure Arizona, whatever you need." Alex responded. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Arizona answered pausing. It was stupid to say she was alright when it was clear she wasn't but she really didn't want to get into a long discussion about it. "Dad's death's just hitting me really hard right now." She answered.

"Okay Arizona." He replied and paused. "I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"I know." Arizona said, thanking Karev before going to ENT to give Maria her cases and then to her own ward.

"How are you holding up?" Maria asked her wife.

"Okay." Arizona answered. "Can we do something with the girls at the weekend?"

"I'm on call, but as long as it's in the area sure." She answered.

"Wonderful. Lets make it a date." Arizona said, feeling a little more perky after knowing she would be able to enjoy time with her family at the weekend and that would be enough to distract her, atleast a little from the huge loss she felt.

"Great." Maria said, giving her wife a hug before she went back to her department. "I'll see you this evening, yeah?"

"Yeah. Unless I'm already asleep when your back." She answered. Knowing now she had taken on all of Arizona's peds cases she would be working longer hours for a bit.

"Okay. I'll try not to be too late then my darling." Maria said. "I love you."

"You too." Arizona responded, before going back to her own ward.

Maria had to stay at work until quite late in order to manage the added workload, therefore she was surprised that Arizona was still awake once she arrived home, especially considering how tired she'd been since her dads death.

"You okay darling?" Maria asked, after getting herself ready for bed and sitting herself down beside her wife.

"I can't sleep." She answered. "I need you, every time I try I just get hit with a wave of emotion."

"Oh Ari." Maria answered. "I'm here now." She continued. "Do you need me to snuggle you?"

"Yeah. That would help a lot." Arizona answered.

"Okay." Maria said, waiting for Arizona to get comfortable laying down before spooning her wife. "Better?"

"Yeah. This is good Ri." She replied sleepily.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N - Such a short chapter - chronic pain and fatigue is kissing my ass and struggling with finding inspiration_

After a long week the weekend finally came, Arizona being the one to wake up first decided to just lay beside her wife until she woke and picked up her tablet so she could read the news to occupy herself.

Maria came to slowly, to see her wife sitting up in bed reading the news. "Morning Ari." She greeted happily.

"Morning sleepyhead." Arizona said. The one good thing about her recent sleep issues was that she was now having was being able to wake up before Maria and watch her sleep.

"How are you feeling today Ari?" She asked.

"Better. I actually didn't sleep too badly last night." She answered. "Can we take the girls for their first swim today?" She asked.

"Sure. They'd enjoy that." Maria answered. "Do you want any breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can eat later in the day. It's just when it's first thing before work." She answered. "Come make French toast with me." Arizona offered, that being what she was craving for breakfast.

"Okay sweetheart." Maria answered before they both got out of bed, Maria deciding to help Arizona with putting her prosthetic on. "That comfortable?" She asked.

"Yeah, very." Arizona answered. "I really love it when you do my prosthetic for me." She said.

"Good." Maria said happily. "I love you." She said simply, before hearing the twins cry and going to sort them out whilst Arizona went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Maria came down and put the twins down to play in the living room before going into the Kitchen to help Arizona. "How's it going?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

"It's going well Ri." Arizona said, smiling at how affectionate Maria was being that morning. "You okay? Your being more affectionate than usual."

"I'm great Ari." Maria replied.

"Good." Arizona responded happily. "Can you get me the plate with the rest of the French toast on?"

"Sure my love." Maria responded, removing her arms from her wife's waist so she could be of help in the kitchen.

"Thankyou Ri." Arizona replied.

Soon after breakfast was ready and they both ate it in the living room so they could keep an eye on the twins. "They're both crawling now." Arizona noticed happily, watching both Hazel and Josephine crawl.

"They are." Maria said happily. "I can't believe how much they've grown." She answered. "It feels like they were born only yesterday."

Arizona laughed. "Oh Ria." She said "It has gone quick." She answered. "Our girls will be one before we know it." She said.

"They will." Maria replied, and smiled, leaning herself into Arizona.

After sitting with eachother for while and appreciating the time to relax with eachother in the mornings, they decided to both get up and get themselves and the twins ready to go swimming. "Do you want me to drive?" Arizona asked, knowing Maria had been working Extra hours so she could keep up with Arizona's cases aswell as her own and as a result she was likely tired.

"Yeah." Maria replied, strapping both the twins into their carseats. "Your great Ari."

"Well it's the least I could do for you after a long week." She replied. "I'm really happy we can finally have some time together. "

"Well until I get called in." Maria answered, knowing that they would be very lucky if they managed to get through the weekend without Maria being called in on an emergency.

"True. We better make the most of it." Arizona said, starting to drive them to the swimming pool.

They arrived at the swimming pool around ten minutes later and took a twin each to get changed. "They both look so cute." Maria said, once they were ready to go into the pool, admiring how cute both Josephine and Hazel looked together in their matching pastel pink frilly swimsuits.

"They do." Arizona said as they walked into the baby section of the pool. They spent around an hour playing in the pool with the twins, who both seemed really happy to be in the water. After getting out and the twins changed again they sat and had coffee whilst Maria was feeding them before going to a shop on the way home to buy something for dinner as neither of them wanted to cook properly.

Once getting home they put the twins down to have a nap and went downstairs to snuggle with eachother on the Sofa, whilst putting a chick flick on for them to watch whilst they had the time together.

Around half way through the movie Arizona saw Maria had fallen asleep. Arizona gently stroked her hair whilst continuing to watch the movie. Maria must be exhausted from working the extra hours in the past week as it was very rare that she would fall asleep in the middle of the day.

Once the movie had finished she left Maria to sleep on the Sofa and got the twins up from their nap, deciding to play with them for a while. Soon after she heard Maria come up the stairs. "Come play with us." Arizona called.

Maria came in and sat beside Arizona, playing with the twins. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine. Your tired Ri, I understand." Arizona said.

"Thankyou Ari." Maria said, just as her phone went off.

"Gotta go and save a life?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah." Maria answered and sighed. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay Ri." Arizona answered and gave her wife a hug before she left.


	15. Chapter 15

After a long week the weekend finally came, Arizona being the one to wake up first decided to just lay beside her wife until she woke and picked up her tablet so she could read the news to occupy herself.

Maria came to slowly, to see her wife sitting up in bed reading the news. "Morning Ari." She greeted happily.

"Morning sleepyhead." Arizona said. The one good thing about her recent sleep issues was that she was now having was being able to wake up before Maria and watch her sleep.

"How are you feeling today Ari?" She asked.

"Better. I actually didn't sleep too badly last night." She answered. "Can we take the girls for their first swim today?" She asked.

"Sure. They'd enjoy that." Maria answered. "Do you want any breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can eat later in the day. It's just when it's first thing before work." She answered. "Come make French toast with me." Arizona offered, that being what she was craving for breakfast.

"Okay sweetheart." Maria answered before they both got out of bed, Maria deciding to help Arizona with putting her prosthetic on. "That comfortable?" She asked.

"Yeah, very." Arizona answered. "I really love it when you do my prosthetic for me." She said.

"Good." Maria said happily. "I love you." She said simply, before hearing the twins cry and going to sort them out whilst Arizona went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Maria came down and put the twins down to play in the living room before going into the Kitchen to help Arizona. "How's it going?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

"It's going well Ri." Arizona said, smiling at how affectionate Maria was being that morning. "You okay? Your being more affectionate than usual."

"I'm great Ari." Maria replied.

"Good." Arizona responded happily. "Can you get me the plate with the rest of the French toast on?"

"Sure my love." Maria responded, removing her arms from her wife's waist so she could be of help in the kitchen.

"Thankyou Ri." Arizona replied.

Soon after breakfast was ready and they both ate it in the living room so they could keep an eye on the twins. "They're both crawling now." Arizona noticed happily, watching both Hazel and Josephine crawl.

"They are." Maria said happily. "I can't believe how much they've grown." She answered. "It feels like they were born only yesterday."

Arizona laughed. "Oh Ria." She said "It has gone quick." She answered. "Our girls will be one before we know it." She said.

"They will." Maria replied, and smiled, leaning herself into Arizona.

After sitting with eachother for while and appreciating the time to relax with eachother in the mornings, they decided to both get up and get themselves and the twins ready to go swimming. "Do you want me to drive?" Arizona asked, knowing Maria had been working Extra hours so she could keep up with Arizona's cases aswell as her own and as a result she was likely tired.

"Yeah." Maria replied, strapping both the twins into their carseats. "Your great Ari."

"Well it's the least I could do for you after a long week." She replied. "I'm really happy we can finally have some time together. "

"Well until I get called in." Maria answered, knowing that they would be very lucky if they managed to get through the weekend without Maria being called in on an emergency.

"True. We better make the most of it." Arizona said, starting to drive them to the swimming pool.

They arrived at the swimming pool around ten minutes later and took a twin each to get changed. "They both look so cute." Maria said, once they were ready to go into the pool, admiring how cute both Josephine and Hazel looked together in their matching pastel pink frilly swimsuits.

"They do." Arizona said as they walked into the baby section of the pool. They spent around an hour playing in the pool with the twins, who both seemed really happy to be in the water. After getting out and the twins changed again they sat and had coffee whilst Maria was feeding them before going to a shop on the way home to buy something for dinner as neither of them wanted to cook properly.

Once getting home they put the twins down to have a nap and went downstairs to snuggle with eachother on the Sofa, whilst putting a chick flick on for them to watch whilst they had the time together.

Around half way through the movie Arizona saw Maria had fallen asleep. Arizona gently stroked her hair whilst continuing to watch the movie. Maria must be exhausted from working the extra hours in the past week as it was very rare that she would fall asleep in the middle of the day.

Once the movie had finished she left Maria to sleep on the Sofa and got the twins up from their nap, deciding to play with them for a while. Soon after she heard Maria come up the stairs. "Come play with us." Arizona called.

Maria came in and sat beside Arizona, playing with the twins. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine. Your tired Ri, I understand." Arizona said.

"Thankyou." Maria replied and also played with the two twins.

The couple spent the weekend together just enjoying being able to have quality time with eachother and their beautiful baby girls Fortunately, both of them managed to escape without being called in. Which was great for Arizona as she really needed that time with Maria and great for Maria as she was worn out from covering Arizona's cases for a while.


End file.
